The present invention is directed to the device for collecting gray water for reuse, especially as it pertains to, but not limited to, household showers, that otherwise would be lost through drainage into the sewer system. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a practical method for collecting gray water for reuse in, but not limited to, landscape irrigation thus reducing or eliminating the use of potable water for the same purpose. While other methods for collecting gray water have been employed, none is believed to operate with the efficiency or convenience of the present invention which functions uniquely within the drain.